


Nightlight

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: Nero confesses to you that his demon has chosen you as a mate and bashfully admits that in order to seal the deal his demon would have to make a personal appearance. Unfortunately the intricacies of the whole thing weren’t discussed in detail beforehand, so things turn out a bit differently than expected...





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/gifts).

> So who’s ready for some freaky DT Nero sexytimes?! This fic was written for Fivetail after a headcanon discussion we had. I’m not gonna spoil the details, I’ll leave it for you to find out. Hope you enjoy this shameless smut, with a few hearty dapplings of fluff!

Nero stood with you in the kitchen with an uncharacteristically serious look on his face as he threw his head back, exhaling before awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. You leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed across your chest, shaking your head slightly with a smirk on your face.

“Oh come on Nero; whatever you need to tell me can’t be that bad. Wait, you aren’t breaking up with me are you, because I have played this out in my head and I can tell you exa-”

“No, I’m not breaking up with you!” Nero interrupted, his expression developing into something more flustered with each word you spoke. “Look; I just don’t know how to phrase this, okay? It’s... embarrassing for me.”

“Hey if this is about the other night, I already told you I don’t blame you and even if you’re part demon it can happen from time to time-”

“My demon wants you, alright!” Nero threw his arms into the air in exasperation, before dropping them to his sides and huffing, his eyes focused on the ground avoiding yours. “My demon... wants to claim you. It’s been driving me wild these past few days, won’t leave me alone when I’m around you. I’m sorry okay!” He turned around to face the wall, bracing the counter turning his knuckles almost white.

“Huh...” was all you could muster as an immediate response. You stared at his back for a few moments processing what he just told you, watching the rise and fall of his broad shoulders as he took deep breaths to work through what you assumed was embarrassment.

You opened your mouth to speak again, getting no further than the inhale as you watched his ethereally blue wings materialise from his back. From the glance you saw of Nero’s face, it almost looked as though he was silently muttering to himself, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. 

You reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but were stopped mid-way. A light pressure on your wrist prevented you from moving any further as the clawed hand from the tip of the wing wrapped lightly around you, causing the hairs on your arms to stand on end at the energy it radiated. 

You glanced at it inquisitively. The fear of the appendages wore off pretty quickly after the initial reveal. You trusted Nero with your life, and these were just another part of him that you had become intimately familiar with. The lack of reaction from the devil hunter, however, had you wondering if he was actually aware of their actions. 

Your hand was being drawn up away from his shoulder to slowly move towards his face instead. It pulled you gently until your palm was pressed lightly against Nero’s cheek. He gasped in shock at the sudden touch, immediately noticing the look of bewilderment on your face at the gesture as he noticed the blue encircling your wrist. 

You startled a little yourself as you felt a light brush against your own cheek, glancing over to see the other claw reciprocating your touch against Nero, feather-light and gentle. 

“Oooookay... so that’s never happened before.” His reaction at least confirmed your suspicions that the wings were, in fact, acting on their own. You couldn’t hold back the giggle that escaped your lips.

“Looks like your demon’s had enough of telling you to do something and decided to do it itself.” You smiled endearingly towards Nero’s rose-tinted face as you brushed your thumb against his cheekbone. The spectral hand against your cheek copied as Nero watched on in fascination.

You gently placed your hand over the claws, pushing them closer towards you as you nuzzled them ever so slightly, finding the contact both comforting and relaxing. The hand unwrapped itself from your wrist, imitating you once more to cover your hand against Nero’s cheek and push you slightly closer towards him. 

“Aww come on Nero, you’re telling me this isn’t totally and completely the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?” He only tutted at your statement, rolling his eyes before muttering.

“Ya hear that bud? Well done, you’re cute. Way to go champ! Big scary demon and she thinks you’re cute. Lucky for her she hasn’t been in my head these past few days listening to your filthy fucking mouth!” The wings reacted almost immediately, crossing in front of Nero almost petulantly as you stood and laughed at the display of him arguing out loud with his inner demon.

“You’re both well suited for each other, aren’t you?” You managed to ask in between laughs as he flicked his eyes back towards you. Your breath hitched in your throat as you momentarily caught a glimpse of a yellow sheen in his eyes, before he blinked, returning them to normal. He pinched the brow of his nose in irritation before sighing again.

“So, what would this so-called ‘claiming’ entail? I mean, I have a pretty good idea but you know the logistics better than I do.” Nero snorted.

“Yeah, logistics... sure. Basically, it wants to come out when we’re... ya know.” You cocked a brow at him and his vague, figurative speaking.

“So... you’re gonna trigger when we have sex?” Nero quickly turned to face the wall again, banging his head against the kitchen cupboard repeatedly, and in his embarrassment, answering your question.

You stepped forward, embracing him from behind and nestling your head between his shoulder blades and in the centre of his wings that were now idly resting against his shoulders.

“The way you’re talking about it; it sounds pretty important to you, and to your demon. You know that makes it important to me too, right?” His shoulders relaxed a little, an invisible weight seemingly lifting from them.

“It’s chosen you as a mate, and it wants to be with you. To seal the deal and stop its incessant bitching it needs to be with you itself, not just through me. So yeah, I’d have to trigger.” You weren’t going to lie to yourself, the thought was anything but unappealing. 

There was a definite beauty to Nero’s demon and a gentleness that was vastly different from Dante’s or Vergil’s. When you looked at them, you saw devils; but when you looked at Nero, he always appeared more... angelic. 

“But you’re worried that you’ll... that it’ll hurt me right?” Nero nodded in response as you sighed. You moved a hand from his waist, and ran it through the feathers of one of his wings. The claw lifted from his shoulder, stretching out to give you better access as you moved your hand back and forth along it.

“Doesn’t seem dangerous to me. It’s not like I’ve never been acquainted with these before anyway.” You leaned up to his ear before whispering, “I do love it when you let them out to play.” Nero shuddered before spluttering.

“Oh come on, I’m trying to be open with you here! No need to go all weird on me about it. You’ve seen what it can do when I fight. It could rip you apart before I would be able to stop it!”

“Why would it do that?! You said yourself that it wants to be with me. Why would it try and kill me?”

“I dunno! Weird demon shit or something. This is just a cute façade, trust me, this fucking demon’s a freak.” Your grip on his waist tightened with his words of caution at the hypocrisy he was spouting. 

“Oh, because you’re much better? You’re acting like this now but you’re nothing like this upstairs or out there! You have a façade too. You know me Nero, and I know you. I’m really touched that you’re worried about me, but I don’t think you need to be. I love you, all of you; and to be accepted by both sides of you would honestly make me so happy.” Nero mumbled something incoherent before spinning on his heels to face you and wrapping his arms around your shoulders, holding you tightly against his chest. 

“Dammit. You’re not giving me much to work with here with your stupidly convincing arguments.” He sighed through his nose against the top of your head, the warm air batting against your scalp before you felt the soft press of his lips. 

“If it’s honestly what you want, you know I can’t say no to you.” You smiled and nuzzled his chest. 

You gasped as the spectral claws gripped your thighs, lifting you up as you were prompted to wrap your legs around his waist, following with your arms around his shoulders.

“Misbehaving again?” 

“Nah, that time it was me.” He pressed his lips you yours in an all-encompassing kiss, deep and passionate as you ran your fingers through his hair, gripping him tightly with your limbs. You broke from him momentarily gasping, body hot and heavy as you rested your forehead against his.

“Upstairs?” You asked, voice thick and suggestive. He grinned as he started kissing you again, walking with you towards the stairs.

* * *

Your hands gripped the sheets as Nero’s tongue did sinful things between your legs. His fingers were being pumped in and out of you, curling to hit your sweet spot perfectly each time as his tongue flicked over your aching clit.

“Ahh, shit- Nero. I’m close!” After a few more thrusts of his fingers and one final broad swipe of his tongue, he withdrew from you, leaving you hanging over the edge. 

You panted heavily, eyes opening half lidded to see Nero hovering over you, his irises glowing yellow as he took in heavy breaths. His winged claws remained wrapped around your thighs, holding them open. You lifted a hand to his cheek to cup it gently.

“Looks like someone wants out.” You spoke softly, Nero’s eyes fluttering as if he was fighting sleep, almost growling from the base of his throat. “You’ll still be there, right?” 

“Yeah. D-don't worry. I l-love you. We b-both do.” You smiled up at him as he fought for his last few words. You dropped your arms to the bed either side of your head.

“Come on out then.” At your words, there was a bright flash of blue. You twisted your neck and shielded your eyes as a blue hue filled the room. The hands at the side of your head shifted to claws as the bed dipped with his added weight. 

As the light faded you looked up, your eyes meeting his intense yellow ones. You'd never seen him this close up before, never able to see the texture of his skin in so much detail; it reminded you of tough leather but you were certain no other creature existed that would share the same complexion.

His long hair fell either side of his face, just barely tickling against your skin, the feathered horn-like appendages on his head framing his face angelically, like a crude halo. You quickly glanced down his body, the light of his chest glowing, reflecting off your damp skin and basking you in blue. His spectral claws remained set on your thighs, his own thick legs settled either side of yours. 

You felt enclosed, pinned like a prey creature looking up at a predator. The difference was, it wasn’t fear you felt; your feelings were more akin to exhilaration as if you were the one on the hunt. The way this powerful demon was looking down at you made you feel empowered, knowing just how much he wanted you sent a rush of need straight to your core.

You tentatively raised a hand towards his face, running your fingers against the soft, white locks before brushing his cheek lightly. His skin was firmer than you had imagined, soft on the surface but with no pliancy, as if leather had been stretched over stone. 

You reached towards the feathered horn as his head tilted slightly, his eyes never leaving yours. Your fingers didn’t make contact before he lowered his head so his face was centimetres away from your own. His breath held no scent, it was merely hot air batting against your skin. You licked your lips, unsure what the demon expected of you. 

You lifted your head slightly towards his as he lowered his face further into the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply, taking in your scent. You couldn’t help the way your body tensed, hairs standing on end as you felt his breath against the nape of your neck. 

Your whole body shivered as you felt his long tongue run a line from your shoulder, up your neck and over your cheek; as affectionate a gesture as you could have come to expect from a demon. His face remained there in front of yours as he withdrew his tongue, seemingly waiting for you to act. 

You swallowed before copying the motion, running your tongue up his cheek slowly, drawing a line from his jawline to his cheekbone, savouring the slight roughness of his skin. A sound reverberated from his chest, a sound that you could only assume was the demon version of a purr as he nuzzled his face against yours.

Seconds later his eyes narrowed, cat like pupils dilating as he stared directly at you. A wave of arousal spread over you as he lifted his upper body away from yours, spectral claws raising to grip your wrists, pulling them up and over your head.

“Finally feel like playing then?” He growled in his throat in response, clawed hands grabbing your legs and lifting your lower half with ease as if you weighed nothing. 

A sinful smile spread up your lips as you felt his long tongue lick a trail from your wet heat up to your clit, before sinking into you suddenly. Your eyes rolled back into your head and a moan escaped your lips as you felt the appendage move inside you, a foreign feeling, but one that made your muscles spasm in pleasure. 

“Ahh- fuck, Nero! Holy shit, that feels ahh-” You careened towards orgasm once more before his tongue withdrew, leaving you a panting mess, aching for more. Your hips were placed back on the bed, as one of his wings lifted from you and stretched behind him. A moment and a click later, the lights were switched off, engulfing the room in darkness.

The veins of light coursing through his scales were far more noticeable, pulsing gently, wrapped around his torso and his arms, filling the dark room with a soft, blue glow. His eyes gleamed, the bright yellow strikingly clear among the blue, and his wings casting a light all their own across you. He truly was beautiful, and he was all yours.

Your eyes trailed down his chest before your heart skipped a beat. What could only be his cock, large and glowing has emerged from the plate between his legs. You had to admit, you didn’t expect it to be quite as large as it was, thick, long and covered in ridges; completely inhuman. Your body tensed in reaction as he dragged your hips towards him, pre-cum already dripping from the sizeable tip.

You swallowed as he lined himself up, his clawed wing freeing your wrists to settle around your waist, the other moved from behind him to rest against your face gently as if trying to comfort you. Nero did say he would be keeping an eye out. 

You let out the breath you didn’t realise you’d been holding in and nodded, meeting his gaze and slowly wrapping your legs around his hips in encouragement. 

He pressed the head against you, teasing your entrance slightly, spreading the extra moisture. Your body began to relax, breaths becoming slightly heavier as you felt the delightful stretch as he began to push into you.

The pain, surprisingly, was minimal; a warm feeling taking the place of any discomfort you knew you should have felt. He kept pushing as your mouth fell open at the sensations as he filled you, your walls stretching around the impossible length you were taking.

He pulled your hips closer towards him as he seated himself in you fully with one final thrust, grunting from the depth of his chest as his body shook and glowed with more intensity, his head lulling back and eyes closing.

You felt the warmth inside you as his cum filled you, spreading heat over your body from your core, through your torso to your extremities. Within seconds, your body became impossibly hot with need, arousal flowing through you with an intensity you had never experienced. Your mind and body were only able to focus on the feeling of his twitching cock nestled in your heat.

Your cheeks were flushed as blood rushed to the surface of your skin, prickling every nerve in your body simultaneously, sparks of electrical sensitivity shooting through you where his body touched yours. You were aching everywhere, suddenly needy for his touch, for movement, for anything other than the stillness you were being tortured with.

“N-Nero... please.” You begged between breaths, your voice not sounding like your own laden with an indescribable lust.

The hands on your hips tightened as he held you still, pulling his own hips slowly backwards before slamming back into you with a growl, making your mouth drop open. He repeated the action, pace increasing with each harsh thrust as your walls throbbed around his length.

You could feel every ridge as they pressed against you and every drag of his cock against your sweet spot made you see white. Your body had never been this sensitive before and it was driving you wild. 

“Oh fuck- Nero, you feel –ahh, you feel so good.”

The spectral claw moved from your face, running itself across your neck and down towards your breast, leaving burning trails in its wake as if they were setting your nerves alight. As the claw grabbed and began kneading the flesh, your legs tightened around him reflexively. 

The small adjustment in angle caused white hot bliss to surge through you at the next thrust as you tumbled over the edge into a sudden climax. You chanted his name as your walls clamped around him, body spasming at the intensity of your orgasm as you gripped onto the sheets for dear life.

His movements never let up as he rode you through you high with seemingly no intention of stopping himself. You forced your eyes open to glance up at him as your bodies began to move in perfect synchronicity.

Your eyes didn’t make it as far as meeting his own before they widened in pure fascination at the sight before you. You had noticed his cock glowing when you first saw it, but you didn’t expect to see it glowing from inside you. 

With each thrust your abdomen bulged as his length pushed against you, the glow still remarkably visible through your skin. From below your navel, the blue light pulsed with each movement, reflecting off the hand you lowered to tentatively press against it. 

“Ho- holy shit. I didn’t -ahh, didn’t think that was even possible.”

Nero growled as you pressed against your abdomen, feeling the pressure against your palm as your flesh rose from the tip of his cock. You noticed his movements stilled, remaining within you in with an equal curiosity as he watched your movements. 

“Fuck that’s so hot.” At your words, his clawed wings raked their way down your body gently as you arched your body towards the sensations, before they moved to rest against the small of your back. Suddenly, you were lifted from the bed and pulled towards him, his hands on your hips holding you firmly in place, the claws against your back pressing you into his chest.

Your legs tightened around his hips and your hands gripped onto his shoulder ridges as he held you in place, his yellow eyes boring into your half-lidded ones. He ran his tongue up your cheek once more, leaving a burning trail in its wake as he lifted you off his length to the tip, before slamming you back down, sparking every nerve in your body at once.

It took only moments before you were a panting mess once again, being helplessly lifted and speared repeatedly on his cock from tip to base, your whole body jolting with the impact as you were slammed down against him, broken moans being the only noise you were capable of making.

Your arms moved frantically to grip onto anything for purchase in your haze, as your fingertips felt numb from the tingling of your rapid pulse. As he jerked your body particularly roughly, your hands reached for his head, grabbing his hair and balling into a fist as your muscles tensed in pleasure.

He threw his head back and howled, his body shuddering as he stilled in you once again, the familiar sensation of spurts of cum hitting your walls overtook your senses as more waves of heat spread across your body.

“Fuck, Nero; what- what the hell’s in that shit? You-you never told me demon cum could d-do weird shit to me.” Your body relaxed back into the wings hold as you gasped for air, your walls clenching eagerly around his unmoving cock.

Your body started to act on its own as you gripped back onto his shoulders and began gyrating your hips, needing something, anything more than the stillness he was giving you. You looked down your body with heavy breaths at the glowing where your bodies joined. 

Feeling the wetness against your skin you tentatively reached a hand down to run your fingers against the moisture before lifting the hand back up. You gasped at the sight of your fingertips glowing, running your thumb across your lightly tingling fingers in fascination at the luminescent fluid now coating them.

You hesitantly brought the fingers to your lips, your curiosity spiking and lack of self-control becoming more prominent in your mind. The moment your finger touched your lip your hand was pulled away roughly and pinned behind your back, followed quickly by the other. 

Nero let out a disgruntled whine as his hands gripped your hips, stilling any attempt you could make to move, as his winged claws held your arms still. A wicked grin spread up your cheeks as you noticed his gaze momentarily flicker from your own, a flood of sudden confidence flowing through you.

“You’re really getting bashful now, of all times? Aww, did I make the little demon blush?” His eyes narrowed, and grip on your wrists tightened to the point of being uncomfortable. His face inched closer to yours until you could feel his hot breath against your face.

“_**Careful little one**_.” His voice rumbled deeply from his chest, otherworldly and tinny as your hair stood on end, your smirk faltering under the realisation that those words were not spoken in Nero’s voice. 

“**_You may be feeling bold_**,” he lifted you up his length once more, your body being moved for you as you shuddered helplessly, “**_but know your place_.**” His words along with the feeling of fullness once more sent shock waves up your spine, as he restarted mercilessly impaling you, thrusting his hips to meet yours as he fucked you roughly.

Your arms were lifted over your head, held at the wrist by a spectral claw, stretched as far as they were able. You turned your face into your upper arm, shielding yourself from his piercing gaze, moaning and gasping against your own skin.

A sound akin to a deep chuckle echoed through the room as a clawed wing gripped your chin and twisted your face back forwards.

“**_He chose well. I’ve been whispering to him for days. Filling his head with thoughts and fantasies, making him all but dream of doing this to you. I’m glad that you do not disappoint_.**” Your heart was racing, panic starting to set in as the pleasure shooting through you with each heavy touch of your hips against his was becoming almost too much.

You'd never experienced such over-stimulation before, but your body was screaming for it, tears prickling at the corners of your eyes as your whole body shook from the continuous impact. The claw against your chin trailed down against your throat, over the dip of your collarbone and over your breast.

As the tip of a claw scraped against your hardened nipple it became too much. You screamed as another wave of climax hit you, every muscle in your body tensing as you twisted and tugged at the grip on your wrists, your vision going blurry as your walls clamped impossibly tightly around the still moving cock. 

“Ahh t-too much! Please! Nero- fuck!” Tears trailed down your cheeks, your body betraying your minds better judgement with each movement of your legs, continuing to pull him into you. You knew you should be exhausted, that you should have been spent well before your last climax, that you couldn’t possibly continue towards your peak once again yet you could feel the familiar sensations brewing inside you again.

“**_So stubborn for such a helpless mortal_**.” Suddenly you were being lifted off him, unable to stifle a groan at the sudden unpleasant emptiness you felt before being turned and thrown like a rag doll back towards the bed. His grip on your wrist never loosened, opting to settle your arms against the small of your back once more as your face hit the mattress, your breaths hot and heavy against the bed sheets.

His hands lifted your hips as you were propped onto your knees, ass in the air, fluids dripping out of you obscenely. You bit into the sheets to stifle your voice as a finger ran over your folds, teasing at your entrance as you moved your hips towards the touch.

“**_Just give in, submit to me and allow yourself to truly be mine; we’re so close_**.” You whined in your throat as he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance. You forced your eyes open to meet his gaze, observing the devilish, toothy grin on his face as your hips began to move of their own volition, seeking out more friction. His claws dug into your hips, deep enough to leave bruises and red pin pricks of broken skin.

“**_Moments ago you were begging me to stop, now; beg for what you really want. Submit to me_**.” Your eyes were wet with tears, more flowing freely from the sheer need, from the aching and the emptiness you felt.

“P-please... please...”

“**_Submit!_**”

“Please fuck me! I’m yours, just do what you need to do! I need you, please!” His wings tugged at your wrists, pulling your upper body from the mattress into the air back towards him, suspending you by your arms. His face came to rest against your shoulder, breath hot against your skin.

“**_Much better. Now, to make you mine_**.” He seated himself back in you in one long thrust as you threw your head back with an unrestrained moan. His tongue ran once more across your skin, from your shoulder, across the crook of your neck, up along your throat. 

You tilted your head to the side to give him more access before letting out a strangled cry as his teeth suddenly sunk into the skin of your neck, the movement of his hips beginning again as he lapped at the sore skin in wake of leaving his mark. 

You were panting, throat dry and raspy as he slapped his hips against your ass, holding your body in place as you were lost in the pleasure. On opening your eyes, you could have sworn the room had become lighter, the darkness seeming thinner somehow before your eyes were drawn downwards to your own body.

Your skin was glowing, covered in luminescent blue lines, across your breasts, your stomach and your thighs, marks left behind where Nero’s touch once was. As your eyes caught sight of the obscene bulge below your navel once more, you began to chuckle, voice breaking from each thrust, delirious from the pleasure and exhaustion beginning to set in.

“I never- ahh- never imagined I’d be here, l-like this when we first met. This is- ahh- just fucking insane. I love you- both of you, so fucking much you crazy bastards.” At your words, his hips slowed, his thrusts becoming drawn-out and more controlled. 

The grip on your wrists loosened as your arms were lowered to rest on the back of Nero’s neck before letting them go completely as you held onto him, his hair brushing over your knuckles.

His face nuzzled gently into the crook of your neck as his chest rumbled slightly, his wings wrapping around your body, enveloping you in a pleasant energy as the hands on your hips guided you gently back and forwards to meet his thrusts. You let your head relax back against his chest, relishing the languid and tantric movements of your bodies against each other.

“W-welcome back baby.” You muttered drily, heat rising in your body as he dragged himself against your walls, stroking your sweet spot with each long thrust as you chased a final, impossible peak. 

“T-together, please.” You mumbled the last coherent words in your mind as you were reduced to gasps and moans, his movements gaining intensity as you began to clench around his cock. A few hard, well-aimed thrusts were all it took to push you over the edge as you balled your fists into his hair and screamed, his name hoarsely falling from your lips as your muscles tensed through the waves of pleasure. 

You felt him still within you, his body shuddering violently against your own as he came a final time, your body falling limp against his. Your head was spinning, dazed and short of breath, gasping for air as you were being carefully lowered to the mattress before the wings disappeared from around you and a heavy thud hit the mattress next to you.

“Oh my god fuck.” Nero’s voice broke through the sound of your breathing, as your mind tried to process the fact that he had at some point returned to human form and that your body had recovered from the effects of his demon.

You ached: everywhere. Your body was limp and your limbs felt like they didn’t belong to you. There was a moment of silence before you felt frantic movement from beside you.

“Oh fuck, are you ok- oh what the hell is this shit?” You glanced at your arm that lay in front of you, noticing the bright blue encircling your wrist and your forearm, the glow pulsing softly as it does on Nero’s body. You swallowed and winced at your sore throat before attempting to speak.

“Just about, and I dunno. Some weird demon shit I guess. Looks like your claws have done something freaky to me.” Your skin tingled as he ran his fingers gently across your back, presumably tracing the lines that were left there.

“Woah...” You heard him exclaim in amazement as the brightness of the glow increased at his touch, sending a pleasantly warm rush over your body. All of a sudden, your entire body relaxed, the loud ache of your muscles fading to only a dull throb of exertion as a sigh left your lips, taking with it the tenseness you were holding in your shoulders. 

You moved your arm experimentally, twisting it and looking on in fascination at the bright claw marks that ran around your wrist and up to your shoulders, smiling in contentment as you turned to face your lover.

You could see his face clearly through the darkness and the red tinge running from the bridge of his nose, across his cheeks to the tips of his ears and down his neck was also extremely obvious. His eyes widened and his lip quivered ever so slightly when they locked with yours. They flickered from one to the other as his mouth attempted to form syllables with no sound.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Just... go look in the mirror over there.” He twisted his neck to move his gaze from yours as he buried his face into the pillow in apparent embarrassment. 

You lifted yourself to your feet carefully, worried that your legs would give out but to your surprise, you’d never felt lighter.

“Man, I feel great.” You thought out loud as you wandered over to the mirror that covered the wardrobe doors. “In fact, this is the best I've felt in a-” You sucked in a breath, unable to finish your sentence when your eyes met the figure in the glass.

“Woah...” You copied Nero’s earlier sentiment as you gazed over your own unrecognisable image.

Your body was covered, from your face to your ankles in the glowing, blue marks. You tentatively touched your jawline where the first of the glowing patches lit up your skin. You followed them down, eyes tracing the intricate patterns as they flowed against your body's curves and contours; down your neck and across your breasts, into the dipped curve of your waist and over your hip, down the inside of your thighs.

You twisted your lower half to see them running over your buttocks, down the back of your things and entwining around your ankles. You didn’t realise half of the places he had been exploring while you were at his mercy, but there was barely an inch of skin unmarked by him.

Your gaze travelled back up to your face as you blinked, stepping closer to the mirror to look into your eyes as your brow furrowed in concentration. The normal shade of your irises had been replaced by the same glowing blue that spread across your skin, fading and brightening periodically in time with the rest. 

You ran your fingers over your neck where the memory of his teeth was still fresh in your mind. There were faint pin pricks of red where they must have pierced your skin, but oddly no bruising or scarring.

You heard Nero groan from the bed as you inspected yourself thoroughly in a perverse fascination, noticing now the glowing fluids that started trickling down your thighs. You glanced over to him, noticing now that he had hidden himself fully under the bed sheets, only his eyes peering through a gap.

“You do know I can see you looking right?” As quick as a flash the sheet was now over his head as he muttered away to himself as you started heading back towards the bed. 

“You don’t have to be so embarrassed. I... really like them; the marks I mean. They’re... beautiful.” You meant it as well. The image of yourself in the mirror would not be one that left your mind anytime soon. The roughness of his demon’s actions paled in comparison to the warmth and comfort you now felt, embraced in the memories of his claw's touches.

“I have to say though, I don’t remember him being so... handsy.” 

“Oh don’t make me say it.” Nero’s voice was faint, muffled by the sheets. You weren’t sure if he was speaking to you or his demon. He sighed in defeat before poking his head back out sheepishly.

“They aren’t just... from tonight. They’ve just, never been visible until now. But now that we’re... mated, they show.” Mated; the word was so animalistic, yet so perfect to describe what had happened between you both. One question still played at your mind, however.

“So... are they there for good? Am I literally going to look like a walking glow-stick all the time now?”

“No... no. You’re vision with the eyes and all will fade along with the marks. The only ones who’ll be able to see them... are demons. It’s so they... know you’re... mine.” Your face flushed at his words, starting to match his own as you looked to the floor; you were definitely in this for the long haul now then, you realised. 

You smiled softly before walking over to the bedside and kneeling down beside it. You ran your fingers through his hair again, before leaning over and pressing your lips to his softly, enjoying the gentleness of the contact. You rested your forehead against his as his arms appeared from under the sheets, wrapping around your waist loosely.

“I’m sorry if it hurt you. I hadn’t planned on letting take that much control but you... kinda goaded it.” Your face flushed at the memories of your actions.

“Hey! That was as much your fault as mine. You’re the one who got embarrassed and tried to stop me getting a little tas-”

“Oh c’mon, please don’t remind me!” Nero interrupted bashfully. “Look it didn’t exactly give me the whole rundown of what would happen. This was all new to me too. I hope it wasn’t... too weird.”

“Oh it was definitely weird, but maybe not too weird. I kinda hope... that’s not the last I see of him. Wasn’t exactly the worst experience ever.” You felt his hands twitch against your skin at your words before he muttered to himself.

“No, not now! Geez, take a hint.” You laughed to yourself, realising this ended just as it had started, with Nero arguing with his inner self.

“He could do with working on his charm a little though. A few nice words wouldn’t hurt next time.” Nero groaned again, shuffling over in the bed and pulling you up beside him, holding you close and tightly against his chest.

“Let’s just go to sleep for now, ‘kay? We’ll talk it through in the morning when this glowing shit’s worn off.”

“Fine. But don’t go running off on me! I know what you’re like when you get like this.” Nero’s tough exterior never did deal with embarrassment well, you knew fine well from past experiences that when his fight or flight set in when he felt like this, flight would always win.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever... I love you.”

“I love you too.” You nuzzled your face into his chest, the faint pulsing from your own skin acting as a pleasant ambient nightlight behind your eyelids, slowly lulling you to sleep.

* * *

You thundered down the stairs in your nightgown onto the shop floor, eyes darting around the room in search of Nero. 

“I swear to god Nero, I knew you’d do this.” A familiar laugh from the couch caught your attention as you looked over to see Dante lying with a magazine over his face, shit eating grin visible from below it.

“He left about an hour ago. I may or may not have teased him a little.” You sighed, gripping the bridge of your nose in your fingers in blatant irritation. If anyone was capable of getting under is skin, it was his uncle.

“Oh for fuck sake Dante. What did you say to him?”

“Just explained to him why I decided to crash down here last night when I got back from a job. Didn’t wanna disturb you both is all.” He pulled the magazine from his face before sitting up and looking over to you, his grin widening even further.

“And besides, I made a few assumptions to him. He got all flustered and stormed out, but...” you noticed the flicker of red in his eyes as he gazed over you as if assessing you, “looks like my assumptions were correct. Congrats on the mating; can’t believe the kid beat me to it.” Oh hell no! Your face heated up as you flushed with embarrassment, your normally witty retorts too far out of reach.

“F-fuck you!” You turned on your heels and stormed back up the stairs.

“You’re both too alike for your own good, ya know!” Dante shouted up the stairs after you, followed by laughter as you slammed the door to your bedroom, throwing yourself face down onto the bed, no longer annoyed at Nero but understanding fully now why he left.

_Oh well_, you thought with a smile, _at least Dante knows who I belong to now._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, a conversation about glowy marks on skin and aphrodisiac demon cum led to this... such an enabler. Also who said demons don’t do aftercare, eh? :3c
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @DaemonGal.  
[Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/N4N812EIT)


End file.
